1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to water board structure, and more particilarly pertains to a new and improved water-ski board wherein the same is arranged for the stable positioning of an individual relative to a tow boat in a water-skiing event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water boards of various types have been utilized in the prior art, wherein to enhance stability and enjoyment, the ski board of the instant invention permits stability as well as the ease of maneuverability of the organization in use. Prior art structure as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,929; 4,138,129; 4,784,233; and 4,161,324 have heretofore failed to provide for the maneuverability and control, as well as the stability in use of the organization in permitting an individual to assume a lower center of gravity in mounting the ski board structure of the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.